Roommates
by Lilligurl04
Summary: Kagehina fan fiction about Hinata and Kageyama coincidentally becoming roommates and eventually becoming lovers(which makes the roommate thing convenient).
1. Prologue:Roommates

Kagehina fan story

Written by Lillian Thomas

Character do not belong to me. All ownership is for the creators of Haikyuu.

Prologue

~Hinata~

It's been a whole summer since my high school graduation. I got into the college I wanted to go to and now I'm sitting in front of a business woman, signing the papers for my apartment that I will be living in for the next year. It will be an adjustment, but I am up for the challenge.

"Please sign here and that will be the last document." I'm given a clipboard with the last paper I will have to sign to get my apartment. I sign it immediately to try and speed up the process. (The setting in this office is just so intimidating)

The woman takes the clipboard once I've signed and stands up. I stand up too realizing that the meeting is over. "Enjoy the new apartment Mr. Hinata" she reaches out to shake my hand, I grip it firmly to show sincerity and star to gather myself up to leave. Once I grab my bag and jacket, I walk out of the intimidating office eager to start (or attempt) to pack up my things. I walk into the elevator and hit the bottom floor button.

When I exit the office building I notice that someone is walking behind me. I start to turn myself around but I immediately realize that It's Kageyama! Had he been following me?

"Hey." Kageyama says in his usual "I don't care" voice. "Why are you here Hinata?"

"I'm flying to Mars," I say sarcastically, "I just signed the last document to make my apartment rental final."

"I actually finished up some paperwork myself, I am on my way to re-visit the apartment." Kageyama says as if inviting me in to my next question.

"Ooh can i come with?"

He pauses for a moment as if he doesn't want me to,see where he lives but then he just says,"OK"

So I let him lead the way to his new apartment!

On our way to his new place I notice, _This is the same station I take to get to my new apartment_ , but i just brush it off as a fat coincidence. Lots of people take the same bus. No big deal. But once we start walking I notice that we are taking the same route to get to my apartment. This _has_ to be just a fat coincidence. _There is no way we both rented apartments in the same building._ But then, Kageyama started looking around. Before I could think of a reason why he continued walking. _Same train, same street, same building?_ He walks into the building, the _exact same building._ I almost hesitated walking in behind him from shock.

I had not yet said anything about the similarities but I knew that this wasn't a _did_ rent from the same building! This is actually awesome, I haven't been able to see him or the other guys since our graduation ceremony! I think I'm even a little excited to live so close to Kageyama. So I decide to just go on and say something.

"Hey Kageyama you know this is also my apartment building" I say overly cheery for some odd reason. "Maybe I can show you my place too!"

And of course Kageyama responds with a very uninterested, "Cool"

For some strange reason Kageyama doesn't do elevators (he is afraid of getting trapped) so he insists on walking up the 7 flights of stairs to get to the 8th fl- _wait a minute. 8th floor? Isn't that the floor my apartment is on._ I think to myself catching my own monologue. What a strange coincidence, we even live on the same floor!

We take about fifteen minutes to walk up all 7 flights because I had to take a break around flight five, but we get to the 8th floor soon enough. Kageyama reaches for his pocket to pull out his key as we walk down the hallway.

"Mine's 809" he says and I stop in my tracks wide eyed as if I had just seen a ghost.

That's when I put two and two together, we are roommates! Oh my god what the hell? How? This coincidence couldnt get bigger. But at least now everything makes since now. The same station, same train, same street, same building, same FLOOR. We live in the same room. Oh no, what will Kageyama do when he finds out we live together?

I carefully muster the words, "Mine too" bracing for an outburst from Kageyama.

 _I knew that I was going to have a roommate but I thought that they had already been there, although I had never actually_ _ **met**_ _them._ I thought to myself. This is positively the FATTEST coincidence I've ever experienced in my entire life.

After a few moments of processing the news Kageyama finally gets out the words, "Oh"

OH?! That was all that this big news got, an "oh"? Kagayama is still walking towards the room he inserts the key and opens the door.

"Ok then," he says, " then I guess were roommates."

To tell you the truth everything just went downhill from there.


	2. Chapter 1: Thunder, Just Sound

Kagehina Fan Story

Written by Lillian Thomas

Characters do not belong to me. All ownership goes to the creators of Haikyuu.

Chapter One :Thunder, Just Sound.

~Kageyama~

I now believe that I might need a replacement roommate. Mine's defective.

Yeah I know, it has only been about a week since Hinata and I moved in together but this is just ridiculous. I shit you not, he LITERALLY almost burned down the kitchen. TWICE. The worst part is that Hinata was simply cooking _instant_ oatmeal and making toast. HOW THE HELL DO YOU MESS UP TOAST AND _INSTANT_ OATMEAL! He's clearly never cooked before but he still tries and fails miserably every single time.

I'm afraid of his closet simply because you'll get swallowed by junk. You can only see like a foot of his floor (like if you split that foot into 12 inches, and then scattered those inches all over the floor.) I'm just glad the mess doesn't get carried into the living room. Thankfully.

Hinata isn't that bad of a roommate though if I never let him near a stove or microwave. He is kind of fun to hang out with. If only we didn't have to have such little space between us though. He can just be… how do I put this lightly… obnoxiously pig-like. The only thing is, I just can't get mad at him. I don't know what it is, he is just… I don't know the words. There is just something that keeps me from getting mad at him. Like, as if he were a puppy who keeps shitting on the carpet but you just can't get mad at it. Its like that. Somehow, he isn't totally unbearable. What's the word? Oh well I'll figure it out later.

Right now I just got back from the store because we ran out of chips.(Hinata's work) Once I get to our apartment I put the chips in the cabinet, go to my room and take off my soaked jacket from the rain. _I wish I brought my umbrella. It was pouring buckets out there._ I thought to myself. **CRASH** Great. Thunder.

SHRIEK! Woah. the Rain must've picked up a lot. _Better go check on Hinata._

I find Hinata curled up under the kitchen table. It was kind of...

 _Cute_

"You good?"He was shaking like crazy.

I kneel down next to him now at eye-level. "It's fine, Hinata. It's just lightning being salty that it didn't hit us." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

But he was still shaking. He felt like an earthquake. His eyes were wide and panicked, and he looked paler than I've ever seen him.

 **CRASH!**

SHRIEK!

And with that Hinata jumped into my arms and squeezed me tight. Then just moments later he gasped seeming to realize what he'd just done,but I wrapped my arms back around him. He flinched. So... _cute._

"Its ok Hinata" I said "It's just sound." And then I could feel his face getting hot against my chest. I looked down to see his ears were bright red. "Sorry." He said into my chest. I actually didn't really mind, this feeling is... nice.

I think I figured out the word I was trying to remember to describe Hinata.

Adorable.


	3. Chapter 2: Knock Knock Knock

Kagehina Fan Story

Written By Lillian Thomas

Characters are not mine. All ownership goes to the creators of Haikyuu.

Chapter 2:Knock Knock Knock

~Hinata~

I am so embarrassed. I made a damn fool of myself. I looked like a total chicken to Kageyama. I acted like a complete idiot, shrieking at thunder, hiding under a table from it, having Kageyama hold me! The worst part about the whole thing was… I actually…think I… kind of… liked being held by Kageyama. But that's **crazy**. We're both guys…. Or _is_ it crazy? Woah woah woah! I shake my head to try and steady my thoughts. Homework! Yeah, focus on your homework Hinata.

 **Knock Knock Knock** "Hey Hinata do you have any towels to wash, I'm about to do a load!" I jumped almost falling out of my chair. Why was I so surprised by him?

I quickly gather up towels for him to take downstairs. I quickly open the door shove the towels to him and close it back just as fast. Then let out a sigh as I slide down the door to sit on the floor. I can't let him see me this flustered. Wait a second, why do I _care_ if he sees me flustered? Wait what the hell!? Wait, why _am_ I flustered!? Homework, focus on your homework Hinata.

~Later that day~

 _This movie is so boring._ I think to myself turning off my tv. _Maybe I'll go see what Kageyama is doing._ I walk into the hallway leading to his room, but then I stop myself. _What am I gonna say when I knock on the door? Wait stop it Hinata! Your just bored and nosy, knock on the door damn it!_ **Knock Knock Knock** "Hey Kageyama, whatcha doing?" I hear rustling and a crash. "OUCH!" Screamed Kageyama "Damn it Hinata, I was taking a nap!" I crack open the door to see Kageyama had fallen out of his bed with blankets sprawled over his legs and a pillow on his head.

He kind of looked… adorable. I let out a slight chuckle. Kageyama rustles trying to get himself up. I go in and reach out my hand to pick him up off the floor. "What are you laughing at?" Kageyama says obviously irritated. I still find that adorable though.

"Did you want something Hinata?" I pause for a second so that I don't say the wrong thing by accident, "you're cu- I mean you- er I um ,never mind I'll let you clean up" and then fail miserably. I try my best to pick up the pillows and blanket to get out of there as quickly as possible before Kageyama grabbed my wrist keeping me from leaving.

"Why are you avoiding me Hinata?" I can't say it. I can't tell him why. I just **CAN'T.**

While Kageyama is waiting for a response, I'm just standing there trying not to turn into a tomato!

"I… um" I UM? What am I saying? He's holding onto my wrist so I can't even run away. Come on just say something, ANYTHING!

"Yeah Hinata? Why do you keep running away?" He's onto me. SAY SOMETHING ALREADY! **HURRY HINATA!**

" **I THINK I LIKE YOU!" OH… MY… GOD…** RIP Hinata! It was a good life. I had a good run. Please tell my mother I love her, give my stuffed animals to my sister and my magazines to Kuroo! I wish to have a respectful open casket funeral in a nice cemetery. Goodbye world!

Kageyama just stood there, for a second. Then he started walking forward. Slowly, causing me to back up until I was against the door. **With Kageyama in front of me.** _ **CLOSE**_ **in front of me.** _ **CENTIMETERS CLOSE, IN FRONT OF ME. WITH HIS HAND IN THE WAY OF LETTING ME ESCAPE!**_

I don't know if I can do this any longer.

He is so going to kill me I'm shaking just at the thought.

"Well Hinata, _I_ think, that the feelings are mutual." Then with those words my face turns the brightest crimson and my eyes go bigger then they've ever been, and Kageyama leans in and… kisses me? I'm definitely going to pass out once this is over. But it keeps going, and its actually… Nice.

Then he slides his tongue in and brings the kiss deeper. "Mph" I wrap my arms around his neck, he wraps his around my waist. He prolongs the kiss and gets closer, closing the distance between us. Then with me against the door like as if it were instinct he slowly moves his right hand down to caress my backside. I let it happen. I… I think I'm… _enjoying_ this. He moves his hand further down to my left thigh, lifting it up and wrapping my leg around him. I let him take the lead. He starts to roll his hips and kisses me harder. More… MORE **… MORE**

Kageyama then pulls away, probably noticing my breaths have gotten heavier. But my face is less flushed then it was before. He stares at me for a few seconds, smirks and then says, "Hinata, I _know_ the feelings are mutual."

At that moment I'm internally stressing on how to leave without being a complete DICK. So I just calmly take one hand from around Kageyama's neck, reach behind me for the door knob, turn it, bring my leg from around him and walk out the door. Once its closed behind me I speed walk to my room and gently close and lock my door. Once I'm safe I grab my pillow and scream into it because Kageyama is just a hallway away.

Then when I'm finished mentally imploding I think to myself, _**WHAT IN THE HOLY FUCK JUST HAPPENED TO ME? AND… HOLY SHIT DID I LIKE IT?**_ I look at my clock across the room and see that it's only 6:47. _Fuck it. I can't process the recent happenings, so I'm just gonna sleep until I can comprehend what the hell just happened. I'll try to process this after I sleep._ I then drag myself to my bed and drop right there. I was right, I _did_ pass out right after.


	4. Chapter 3: Pure Reflection

Kagehina Fan Story

Written by Lillian Thomas

Characters do not belong to me. All ownership goes to the creators of Haikyuu.

Chapter 3: Pure Reflection

~Hinata

 **OH… MY… GOD.** I just woke up, yawned and scratched my ass before I realized what just happened last… sort of night? Oh God I've done it now! Shit! How can I avoid this problem when it's RIGT DOWN THE FUCING HALL! You know what, I'm just going to stay in my room forever! Yeah, that sounds good. Just stay here and never come out and survive off of water and whatever edible thing I can find in my ro- **KNOCK KNOCK.** My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door. Again I say, **OH… MY… GOD.** WHAT DO I DO!? I can't just ignore Kageyama! And I don't have enough time to muster up any courage to open the door. Plus he probably knows that I'm awake so I'm on the clock what do I do now?

"Hey Hinata, you awake?" WOAH. Why did his voice sound so… _different?_ Wait shut up internal monologue Hinata he's Kageyama no difference whatsoever! But if he doesn't sound different… maybe… just maybe… **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.** Ok Hinata, you can do this.

I stand up from sitting on my bed and try walking to the door as calmly as I can. I then reach out my shaking hand, and slowly turn the door knob and pull it see Kageyama waiting in front of my door looking… dare I say… HOT. He was wearing a tight three quarter sleeve shirt that showed how toned he had gotten over the summer, his hair was damp from showering and he was wearing tight black ripped jeans that fit him just the right way! OH MY GOD I'M STARING AT HIS THIGHS! LOOK UP LOOK UP LOOK UP LOOK UP! I struggle but I manage to get my eyes off of his legs and onto his face when I say, "Um… so you wanted something?"

He looked like he was surprised to hear me say anything but then he looked me in my eyes and said, " Well um… I came to apologize to you for what happened… yesterday." He quickly shifted his eyes to the side looking nervous. Why is _he_ the one who's nervous about talking to me? A few seconds ago I was thinking of dying alone in my room so that I never had to deal with the anxiety of talking to him!

" I just wanted to say sorry about being so pushy!" he continued. "I totally understand if you got freaked out or something just… sorry" Then he stands there waiting for me to say something back to him.

I have no idea what to say to him! Oh Kageyama why do you have to be so frustrating. I can clearly see how flustered he is and I think my face is getting hot from being in the same state as him. "Oh um… it's fine, y-you don't need to apologise for it." Okay something normal came out of my mouth for once. But what Kageyama said after that was the part that really freaked me out.

"I was also wondering…" He paused to look into my eyes, "Hinata, will you go out with me?"

I think I'm mentally imploding.

"D-don't worry about answering me now! But I'd like to know soon!" Kageyama says while looking very flustered/adorable and he turns around and runs back to his room. All that happened and I'm just sitting here, in shock, awestruck, maroon-faced, and also really hungry. I should've eaten something before I went to bed last night. The last time I ate _anything_ was at 11:15 yesterday. I'm gonna go get a shit ton of food and eat it in my room. Maybe then I can think clearly about my decision.

That night

~Kageyama

He's too cute!

I can't do it, I just can't control myself! Whenever Hinata blushes all shy like that and gets all flustered whenever I knock on his door.(I can hear him fumbling around through his door.) I can't help it he is just so FUCKING adorable! I never realized how cute he was until I spent just about everyday with him. I wasn't even upset when he turned a deeper shade of red for every sentence I said to him. It wasn't the best response to me asking him out but at least he didn't reject me. But although I feel this way about Hinata I would never be able to tell him. I just hope he accepts my question. I've been distracted all day because of it.

Earlier, the day that I… er that day, I was just acting on my feelings but got very VERY carried away. I lost my controll, completely but I think I made it up to Hinata by apologizing to him. I never even planned to ask him out. It was sort of a remarkable afterthought. I hope I didn't shake him too much. I don't know what I would do if he declined though. I really hope he says yes.

Right now its about 10:30 so I'm just gonna go to bed. I have a lecture in the morning. I have to stay focused because I have an exam next week. There is absolutely _no way_ that I'm going to fail my first exam, I wont allow it to happen! I get up from watching TV to brush my teeth. For some reason I'm tired now. Once I'm done I go to bed, but as soon as I'm in a comfortable position in my bed, KNOCK KNOCK knock. Hinata. I can tell he is nervous just by his knock on the door, Like two loud then one soft? He must be trembling. " I'll be right there."

When I open the door I see Hinata standing there looking very serious.(Uwah so cute) He takes a deep breath, clears his throat and starts. "Kageyama." He starts. "In regards to your propo- er um question, I-I would like to accept." Wow it looks like he took some time to practice this. "Yes, I would like to go out with you." I can't help but smile stupidly. Then I step closer and wrap my arms around him tight. His face was already flushed when he got here but I could just feel him getting even redder against my chest. Then he pulls away, red faced and smiling bashfully. "Thank you Hinata" I say. The unexpectedly Hinata takes a swift breath, get up on his toes and kisses me! Once he pulls away he says, "A-actually, thank _you_ for asking me out Kageyama. I'm… really happy." Then he smiles brightly looking up at me. I can't help but smile too know in how lucky I am. He actually initiated the kiss.

Then Hinata steps back and says, " Well I'm going to bed, see you in the morning, goodnight." After I see him enter his room I close my door and go to bed.

Wow, Hinata actually said yes! I don't even know If I'll be able to sleep. I'm too excited to sleep. Hinata is, my **boyfriend**. I'm going to try to sleep. Hope I don't fuck this up.


	5. Chapter 4: Getting Comf- Or Less Awkward

Kagehina Fan Story

Written by Lillian Thomas

Characters do not belong to me. All ownership goes to the creators of Haikyuu.

Chapter 4: Getting Comf- Or, Less Awkward

~Hinata~

Well, shit. This is happening. I think I'm excited about this. I still can barely even monologue the title let alone say it. 'Boyfriend'. I've never had a girlfriend let alone a boyfriend! You know what. I'm going to stop overthinking things because it never does me any good. I get up out of bed, put on jeans and my old volleyball team's t-shirt and go to the kitchen for breakfast. Then when I see Kageyama I jump a little. I honestly don't know why I'm surprised to see Kageyama in the kitchen (like he lives here dumbass) but I started to get a bit flustered again.

"Morning Hinata!" His face lights up when he sees me. He was just looking like grumpy Kage-kun but when he saw me, his expression completely changed.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked while holding a piece of toast. I walk all the way around the corner and see a whole spread! I knew he could cook but I didn't expect him to cook so much! He made a shit ton of food! And it looks delicious! I sit down at the table and start putting little of everything on my plate. Kageyama sits down across from me. That's when I start to get nervous. Small talk maybe? What do I say, should I greet him differently? What do I- ugh you know what forget it. I'm just gonna stuff my face to avoid talking.

"Wow it's that good?" Kageyama says noticing my frantic eating. "Oh um… yeah, you did er- yeah its good." Good job Hinata. Real cheeks start to get red so I just keep frantically eating to cover it up. I'm so embarrassed. I can't say two words without freaking out. I need to stop overthinking everything all the time. Calm down already Hinata.

"Thanks for the food." I say "I had no idea you could cook this well!" It seemed to catch Kageyama off guard when I spoke like a normal human being. I'd be surprised too if I were him.

"Thanks Hinata, I made it so we could eat together." N-no comment. That's when I turned into a personified tomato. "Th-thanks." I tried to say averting my eyes and then proceeding to stuff my face.

Once I came towards the end of my meal my anxious ass starts to overthink. (again) WHAT DO I DO WHEN I FINISH MY FOOD! How do I leave? Do I have to say something first? Do I have to say something differently than usual since we're dating? Wait, ok, I'll just let Kageyama finish eating first! I start eating as slow as possible and get more and more food waiting for Kageyama. Then he finishes eating and he gets up and goes to the sink to clean his plate. I get up and do the same realizing the type of behavior acceptable for this circumstance. Then once Kageyama is done I am rinsing my plate, and then when I stack my plate on top of his, just a second I need to prepare for this(inhales while monologuing) He hugs me from behind.

Now I have _no idea_ _ **whatsoever**_ how I'm supposed to react or what I should do or say in this situation but what I _do_ know is that I need to go ahead and learn how to control my blushing because my face is redder than anything I've ever seen.

Kageyama then rests his chin on my head (damn his tallness) and wraps his arms tighter around me and we stand there for a few seconds. Then he whispers "Hinata?" Then I reluctantly respond, "Yeah" Then Kageyama gets closer and says "We should do things like this more often." Then he starts to smile. "Y-yeah" I struggle to say. Then I turn around and rest my head on his chest trying not to get any more red. This feeling is so nice.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP!** Shit my alarm.

"Oh sorry Kageyama I have a class this morning" I move his arms from around me and walk back to my room. I turn off my alarm clock, grab my book bag off my closet door knob and put my keys in it.

"I'll be back around noon!" I say as I put my shoes on, but as I stand up and reach for the door handle Kageyama grabs it and pulls me in front of him. "I'll miss you," he says and then he leans down and kisses me! Again. And when he pulls away, he says "I'll be waiting for you." He opens the door, waves as I step outside and closes it behind me.

Well… that just happened. As I'm walking down the stairs and to my the station I pass by a window and see that my face is still redder than a baboon's ass. well I'll eventually calm down once I get to my lecture. Then that's when I bump into Kuroo on the street. (still looking like a fucking FIRE TRUCK might I add) He waves and walks up to me.

"Hinata! What's up haven't seen you in like a month! How ya doin?" He says very excitedly. "Oh I was just walking to a lecture, what about you? How've you been lately?" I respond hoping he doesn't notice that I'm more crimson than usual.

"Yeah I've actually gotten into a great… uh… hey dude, what's going on with your face?" **DAMN IT, HE NOTICED! QUICK COME UP WITH AN EXCUSE!** "Oh uh right, my blood pressure is up, I was running I'm late for that lecture I was talking about just now." Wow. How come I can't think on my feet like this when I have to make something up to tell Kageyama?

"Oh, that sucks man. Well take it easy, I'll see you around!" Then he starts walking to wherever he was going before. Whew he bought it. I can't afford the outcome of _them_ finding out. Oh shit! Now I _am_ going to be late for that lecture! I then book it to the station hoping to catch the train.


	6. Chapter 5: Didn't Expect That

Kagehina Fan Story

Written by Lillian Thomas

Characters do not belong to me. All ownership goes to the creators of Haikyuu.

Chapter 5 :Didn't Expect That

~ Kageyama ~

Success! I got to hug _and_ kiss Hinata this morning! He was so cute! I just can't take it when he turns all red whenever he gets nervous, he's just so FUCKING adorable! I would absolutely die if he found out that I think this though. I could never tell him how cute he is! Even if his level of cute is absolutely heart melting.

Since Hinata is at his lecture I may as well clean up the kitchen. I start with the dishes from the spread this morning but somehow end up mopping the floor. I must be a clean freak. I do to many god damn chores. When I'm done mopping I go to my room and start to tidy up in there. Although it already looks pretty good I've got nothing to do right now. But then, _**grrrrr**_ well I guess I'm hungry.

I walk past a clock on my dresser and realize it's been almost three hours. Wow no wonder I'm so hungry. I walk to the fridge and open it only to see it's more barren than a woman after menopause! _Well I guess I'm going to the store today._ I think to myself. I grab my jacket and my wallet and head out the door.

When I arrive at the plaza I grab a cart and walk into the front of the Well-Mart and start picking out food. I start to browse leisurely and the realize wait, what would Hinata want to eat? Ugh I'll just get the things that we've been buying for the past two weeks duh! I need to stop doubting myself with dumb things like this. It's just groceries Kageyama like come on don't be a dumbass.

As soon as I turn the corner into the produce section though, I see Kenma on the other side of the store talking to Kuroo. I was about to wave and walk over to them but then I shit you not, I witness them kissing. PASSIONATELY. Woah umm… My jaw just drops and I run in the opposite direction (still pushing my cart cause I'm so smart but whatever) out of pure shock. _I had no idea they swung that way too._ I thought. Hell, it's actually kinda funny when you think of it but that's besides the point. Well, I've one hell of a story for Hinata when he gets back from his classes for the day. Now to get everything I need and get my ass outa here without them seeing me.

By the time I get home it's 11:30 am. Hinata should be here pretty soon. I just make myself a sandwich and eat in the kitchen. Around 11:50 I hear Hinata's key jingle in the door. I run to a mirror to make sure I didn't have any mustard or chip crumbs on my shirt or something and then run to sit back down on the couch and watch TV. Then Hinata opens the door and flinches when he sees me on the couch.(Adorable)

"Oh, hi Kageyama." He said looking surprised to see me in my own appartment. (awwww) He took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen. "Oh you went to the store while I was gone. Did you get any- oh, you did thanks!" then he pulls out the chips that I guess he was talking about and plops down on the couch next to me. "So what are you watching?" He said unusually casually. (awwww he's more comfortable with me) "Just some random game show. You can change the channel if you want to though." Then Hinata says, "Oh, umm… can you pass the remote to me?" I pass him the remote and he changes it to a soccer game.

"Hey Hinata you'll never guess what I saw at the Well-Mart earlier!" I say turning myself towards him. "Did they have a half off sale on chips?" he say while proceeding to eat chips. "No actually I saw Kenma and Kuroo at the store. And you'll never guess what they were doing there." Then Hinata puts the chip bag on the coffee table and says, "Were theybuying half of chips?" I just laugh at that one. "No those two were making out in a corner of the store!" Then Hinata gets a very doubtful look on his face. "Um… I didn't know they swung that way." That's exactly what I was thinking when I saw those two. "Yeah apparently they're dating? I guess." I say. Hinata just looks puzzled now.

For like HOURS we just talked about those two and not thinking they were into each other and then for some reason about shirt sizes, but By the time we were actually paying attention to the TV it was dark out. A few minutes into the show I pull out my phone and look at the time. What the hell? It's already 1:00 AM!

"Woah Hinata, we've been talking for a while. It's already 1:16." Then I notice my shoulder is slightly heavier than usual. I look down and see Hinata resting his head on my shoulder. (I'm gonna barf rainbows and kittens he's so fucking cute!)

"Hey, Kageyama" he looks up at me sleepily and into my eyes. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" I actually think _my_ face got red this time. And then I can only get my mouth to say the words, "Yeah sure" Then Hinata gets up and walks to the hallway where our rooms are. "I'm gonna take a shower and come to your room."

He goes into his room and I hear the shower turn on. I run into my own room put my trunks and t-shirt on and get my over excited ass in the bed.

When Hinata walks in he climbs into bed next to me and lays down facing me. (If I die tomorrow I die happy!) He curls up closer and puts his head against my chest. I wrap my arms around him and start to doze off, but Hinata interrupts and says, "Sorry I have trouble falling asleep late at night." (* barfs up rainbows and kittens from cuteness while monologuing) "No need to apologize I'm your boyfriend now, and this feels nice." I can tell he's smiling, and then I start to smile as well and eventually I fall asleep with Hinata in my arms. I could stay like this forever.


	7. Chapter 6: Round One

Kagehina Fan Story

Written by Lillian Thomas

Characters do not belong to me. All ownership goes to the creators of Haikyuu.

Chapter

~Hinata~

Wow I slept well last night and i'm really comfy here in- wait a FUCKING second! WHOSE BED AM I IN?! **AND WHO IS SLEEPING NEXT TO ME!?** Oh wait, now I remember. I'm a bit less petrified but I ams still TRAUMATIZED from this shock! Oh my god Kageyama is right in front of me. WITH HIS ARMS AROUND ME! I can never move to disturb him. This is my life now, If I move an inch and wake him I can never forgive myself.

"...mph..pft" I think he's waking up. Better pretend to sleep!

Kageyama slowly opens his eyes and sees that I am in his arms, and he smiles.

"*yawwwn* Good morning Hinata." Kageyama sleepily says. He doesn't move though, he just shifts slightly and holds me for what seems like forever. The feeling of kageyama holding me in his arms is just so… I don't know the words. Honestly, I have no desire to move from this sp- **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.** THAT DAMN MILITARY GRADE ALARM CLOCK! I knew I should've gotten night classes! Ugh, I don't want to get up!

I shift and rub my eyes. As I begin to sit up I feel Kageyama rustle at my sudden hiatus from his grasp.

"Sorry Kageyama, I have class this morning… " I get out of bed and that's when kageyama sits up and stretches. He looks pissed, just like every morning. But he probably is mad that I have to leave.

I will be back in an hour, I only have one lecture today alright." Then I leave to go to my room. Once I've gotten ready I get a water bottle and an apple and I'm out the door.

I get on the train and realize that I am actually on time for my lecture but then I see Kenma standing right in front of me. I instantly remembered the story Kageyama told me. Was it actually true though, like I mean I know him and Kuroo are pretty close and all but _dating_? I don't know but I have my doubts. Maybe he didn't see them correctly?

"Oh hey Hinata." Kenma said. Oh God he noticed me. "Hey Kenma how ya doin?" Well I'm bond to screw this up somehow.

"You know don't you." Well shit. "You know what me and Kuroo did at the store, don't you." I stay silent hoping that I can somehow get out of this situation. He just sighs and says, " Its fine. I saw Kageyama when he noticed us and figured you would be the first one he told about it. I don't really care if you know about us." I feel my face flush a little bit because that was true. Then he pulls out his phone and starts playing a game, as if saying the conversation was over without saying it. I just stare at my shoes until my stop instead of trying to explain myself to Kenma. Like it would make any difference if I did anyway. Eventually my stop came up though so I could just leave, but now I don't even know if I'll ever have the guts to talk to him after this confrontation.

~Kageyama~

PFFFFFFFTTTTTTT! He left! HE GOT UP AN T! Damn morning classes. I know he wont agree to laying back down when he gets back but I wish we could've stayed like that longer! I must've woken up hours before Hinata because I was just laying there enjoying the peace and I felt him flinch. I'm pretty sure he thought I was still sleeping though so he didn't move at all after that.

But that DAMN alarm clock went off. But he's only gone for an hour this time so we can be together again soon. I doubt he'll want to go back to my room. I get out of my bed and shower before I go into the living room, but before I get there I pass by Hinata's _open_ door. Then I suddenly feel my legs taking me into his room but in my head I'm screaming _DON'T SNOOP DON'T SNOOP! STOP RIGHT THERE DUMBASS DON'T WALK I !_ And guess what I did. I FUCKING WALK IN! I honestly don't know why I even am in here did I have no idea I wanted to do _so_ badly that my subconscious forced my body to come in here? But then I saw it, Hinata's bed. I don't know what it is about it but I feel the burning need to lay in it.

I feel myself walking into the bed and sniffing his pillow. _Hinata's scent_. I then wrapped myself in his blankets and felt very… drowsy? Why am I so tired and _why_ do I want to sleep in **Hinata's** bed. But then I fall asleep.

 _ **THUD!**_

With that I sit up startled. "What time is it!?" I say only to see Hinata on the other end of the room in the doorway, eyes the size of saucers. He had dropped his books on the floor. "About an hour before I left" Hinata say very stunned "I-I umm… well uh," I drowsily stutter knowing I've messed up, "I c-can explain!"

Suddenly He gets unusually red and turns away. "Kageyama?" He pauses not knowing what he should say. "Um, Kageyama are… are you hard?"

That's when I slowly look down to see that, OH GOD I'M PITCHING A FUCKING TENT! I scramble for a pillow and hide my erection and flushing. But then, _Hinata's footsteps._ Hinata is walking slowly towards me with his head down.(although his redness is still visible) "Kageyama." Oh no please don't be mad at me please don't hit me! I brace for impact but then he does the most unexpected thing he's done all month. He walks a little faster and kisses me **HARD** and pushes his weight down on me resulting in him pinning me to the bed. "I think I can help you with that." I look at him and his face is in an expression I've never seen before, he looks… _erotic_ …hold on I need to let that sink in for a second… ok I'm good no-

Sorry, due to a brain malfunction the narration will be switched over.

You will now be told the same scene through Hinata's point of view.

(FYI it's about to get pretty smutty for the next few YES I _AM_ MAKING HINATA THE SEME SO SUCK IT BITCHES)

~Hinata~

I HAVE REALLY DONE IT NOW! But it's working out (you'll see)

When my class was over I walked out of the main building and realized that kuroo was walking out of the same building. (It's a colossal lecture hall so it would've been close to impossible to see him in the crowd) I start to get a bit anxious about talking to him at this moment so I turn around to go the opposite direction. "Is that… Oh hey! Hinata what's up?" So apparently my hair is enough to notice alone. *internally face palms. I reluctantly turn around and wave. "Hi Kuroo what's up" (Probably his dick in Kenma's a- er I mean) He walks up to me "We haven't talked for a while, I was just about to go over to Kenma's for round-..." He stops in his tracks and walks away. I don't know w- oh GOD I just got it. (HA! I was right) Hold on. Round what? Wait how many rounds have there been?! THIS COULD BE THE FIFTH ROUND FOR ALL I KNOW! You know what, I'll just keep walking home and not think at all. WALK.

Once I pulled out my keys and fumble with the slightly broken door handle as I always do, I go straight to my room to dump my things before getting a snack and see… wait… hold on... WHY THE HELL IS KAGEYAMA IN MY BED!? **BAM** I drop all of my things in shock. I can feel my face get Jolts up from the noise startled. He's still wearing his pajamas at 11:49 (the bum) but as I study him a little closer I accidentally notice- I quickly turn my head away. "Kageyama?" Aw man how do I say this? "Um… hey are you…" forgive me "h-hard?" His eyes go as wide as saucers and he scrambles for a pillow to cover up the tent he pitched. Wait a minute. Round one. The chance for round one is right in front of me. We barely even kiss and hug normally, but round one could loosen up all this tension. Round one.


End file.
